Dilema
by Harlett
Summary: Su forma de día, su forma de noche. ¿Cuál de las dos formas es la que prefiere Kana? ¿Y desde cuando a Rikuo le importa saber esto?


**DILEMA**

**

* * *

**

**by: Harlett**

Bien, alguien tenía que inaugurar la sección de las historias Nurarihyon no Mago… y lamentablemente he sido yo.

**Nota/Disclaimer/Negación/Aviso/etc…: Nurarihyon no Mago y sus personajes**** NO** me pertenecen, son propiedad de Shiibashi Hiroshi. Esto es por mero entretenimiento sin fines de lucro alguno.

* * *

_Dualidad_

Había un asunto que le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

Y la verdad _eso_ lo estaba alarmando de forma considerable cada vez que brotaba en su mente el tema en cuestión y siendo qué él tenía otras cosas un poco más relevantes en que ocuparse a meditar que el estar pensando en _aquello_.

O a primera vista así era.

No es que estuviera esquivando el tema (No, claro que no... bueno, eso creía.)

Pero con los recientes sucesos y las cosas por venir él había dejado aquella dudita a un lado, pensando que por el momento no haría daño a nadie mantener un poco desatendido el caso. Sin embargo, lamentablemente, cada vez que se acordaba de _eso_ no podía evitar sentir un hueco en el estomago, que la boca se le amargaba y una sensación a nauseas le invadía culpablemente en un santiamén.

Y no era para menos pues es que entre todas las cosas que tenía que pensar y arreglar, que discutir y manejar, ver la forma en la que tendría que solucionar todos los venideros problemas como el Joven Amo del Clan, encontrarles solución a lo antes mencionado eran pan comido a comparación de este particular (y personal) caso: No tenía ni idea de qué hacer ni por más vueltas que le diera al problema en su mente.

Así que, dándose un poco de tiempo y con la firme convicción de que tenía que encontrarle solución a este asuntillo de una vez por todas el día de hoy, el muchacho se sentó en el piso de madera de su habitación, se cruzó de brazos y con las puertas cerradas una vez dado claras instrucciones de no molestarlo, se puso a _pensar_.

Y allí, entonces, se quedo largo rato viendo la nada, ningún punto en particular en el espacio, con el ceño fruncido y con las gafas a punto de resbalarse de su nariz mientras su mente trabajaba pensando en… _nada_…

_Mhmmm..._

Suspiro con gran pesadez, se pellizco el puente de la nariz y se acomodaba las gafas mientras una fuerte jaqueca comenzaba a dar efecto en su cabeza.

Nura Rikuo, el joven líder del Hyakki Yakou y nieto del gran Nurarihyon estaba desconcertado y apesumbrado por que no sabía qué hacer está vez.

No era tan fácil como desenvainar su espada e ir a patear unos cuantos traseros de enemigos mientras dirigía a toda una horda de sirvientes a una batalla.

**De hecho, para comenzar, no tenía una idea muy clara de que es lo que quería conseguir.**

Vamos pues, sin ir más lejos, incluso sentía un nudo en la garganta de tan solo nombrar o de aceptar cual era el verdadero problema, de lo que estaba ocurriendo y como iba tomando un camino que le daba pavor y verguenza el imaginar a donde podría terminar su cause.

Y lo bonito del caso, la culpa de todo este embrollo era él, él y solamente **ÉL**!

Bueno, no exactamente él… No, su forma humana no. Era él, su forma nocturna, su forma Youkai.

Él... _'aquella persona_'...

Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo era posible, que la forma que el tomaba solo ¼ de día, pudiera ocasionarle tantos problemas que los otros ¾ que restaban de su jornada no podía solucionar los desajustes o problemas que hacía su _otro_ yo.

Si, vivía en carne propia que los seres nocturnos eran causantes de problemas e infortunios porque él mismo vivía eso día a día y no entendía como podía verse inmerso en tantos aprietos. Y lamentablemente él (en su actual posición) resultaba ser como un imán para atraer esa clase de situaciones. Y de paso… involucrar a quienes los rodean.

Si, justamente por eso tenía ese problema.

Por involucrar a otros…

Así es como surgió este problema con el otro involucrado en este problemilla...

Kana.

Si, ella.

La gran duda, el meollo del asunto, la raíz de la mente turbada. Y es que Rikuo tenía la (no tan equivocada) corazonada que su amiga de la infancia, Ienaga Kana, sintiera cierta atracción por él… si, él... _Pero en su forma nocturna…_

_¡ Genial...!  
_

Al chico no le sobraban ganas de darse de cabezazos en el piso hasta perder el conocimiento… Quizá solo así olvidaría un momento lo bochornoso y ridículo de la situación.

Pero viera por donde le viera era increíble.

Gracias al cielo Kana era muy pero **_MUY_** densa como para atar los cabos –aún- de que **él** y _él_ eran la misma persona.

_Oh, Kami… que disyuntiva._

Todo había comenzado con los comentarios de uno de sus fieles seguidores.

Tras el asunto con la pelea contra Tamazuki, Rikuo había tenido que revisar por protocolo y cortesía (haciendose responsable de varios asuntos dentro de la Casa Principal como futura cabeza, incluso del engorroso papeleo) de los largamente detallados informes que sus subordinados habían hecho sobre las actividades de vigilancia y demás medidas que habían tomado como seguridad antes, durante y después de lo que fue su encuentro con su 'Joven Homologo Tanuki'.

Todo parecía normal hasta que llamo fuertemente su atención que los informes del pequeño Kappa incluían de forma monótona y diaria dentro de sus textos frases como: _"La amiga de la infancia del Amo vuelve a recibir presentes"_, _"Le ofrecen tributo a la amiga de la infancia del Amo, nuevamente, como costumbre dentro del comportamiento reproductivo humano por lo que parece…", "La amiga de la infancia del Amo ha vuelto a rechazar los dotes que le entregan como muestra de atracción..."  
_

Ugh…

Bueno, aparte de que sonaba un tanto embarazoso puesto en las palabras del pequeño Youkai toda la descripción de la escena, Rikuo había traducido que todas esas palabrerías se referían a que Kana le entregaban regalos, regalos que obviamente buscaban darle mayor fuerza e impresión a alguna confesión… de algún chico... hacia ella...

Mhmmm… Bueno.

No podía negar que Kana, desde que eran pequeños, era linda, popular y agradable. Razón por la que muchos chicos de la escuela o el vecindario la invitarán a salir o le dieran regalos o le confesarán sus sentimientos como había concluido… Y él, Rikuo, no se había dado cuenta, hasta ahora. No es que estuviera ciego. Pero jamás había visto que alguien se le declarará a ella o ni idea de que esto fuera **tan** frecuente. No en su presencia. Y Kappa había informado de estos casos diariamente por casi una semana, incluso una ocasión que esto se repitió dos veces en un mismo día.

Esto no le incomodaba a Rikuo. Solo que había otra cosa que cruzo por su mente al releer estos informes.

_¿Porqué... Kana-chan... los rechazaba? _

Por que parecía ser que ella no daba cabida a ni una sola posibilidad u oportunidad a cualquiera que se le haya confesado, por lo visto._  
_

Eso sería... _¿Porqué ella ya tenía a alguien en mente?_

**_Oh-oh..._**

El escalofrío que invadió su cuerpo como descarga eléctrica y el gran sonrojo que cubrió su cara ante la idea que broto en su mente, justo en aquel instante, fue a tal grado que todos en la Casa Principal pensaron que el joven Amo había pescado otro resfriado y no tardaron en llamar a Zen para que le atendiera de emergencia.

Y haciendo de lado todo el alboroto armado en la gran casa, aún así, algo dentro de él le indicaba que de alguna manera –_ o forma_ – **ÉL** era responsable de que Kana rechazara tantos pretendientes…

¿Cómo podía olvidar esos sonrojos en el rostro de Kana? ¿Cómo ella insistentemente trataba de sacarle información a él sobre _aquella persona_? ¿Si ellos dos eran amigos? Sin olvidar el gran interés de ella por estar con _él_ (su forma nocturna) y conocer sobre su persona tal y como mostró el día de su cumpleaños

Una vez se lo había mencionado YukiOnna pero no pensó o no quiso aceptarlo… pero por lo visto era innegable…

Kana-chan se sentía atraída por… por él… por **él** pero en su forma Youkai!

_¿Cómo es que la situación se le había ido de la mano?_

**_¡¿Cómo?_**

Oh bueno… es que resultaba el caso/coincidencia/destino/situación en que Kana (para terror de ella) al igual que Rikuo, ella resultaba ser un imán para atraer problemas relacionados con Youkais. Así que en ese apartado él no tenía mucho que ver pues no lo podía evitar, era algo innato en la chica verse inmersa en algunos problemas que el mismo Rikuo no era el causante... ehm... cuando menos en la mitad de los casos.

Cuando menos por allí no había problema... El problema era que su otro _yo, _su querido alter ego_, _ **NO** ayudaba mucho.

Si, su otro yo: que era un arrogante, autosuficiente, embustero, confiado, descuidado y altanero individuo que su proceder le dejaba mucho que desear ciertas veces y le alarmaba el pensar que eran la misma persona.

¡¿Pero es que cómo se le pudo haber ocurrido haber llevado a Kana al Bakenekoya el día de su cumpleaños?

Rodearla de Youkais, cosa que a ella le tema más que a nada! Exponerla a esa situación…!

Sí, eso era lo que le preocupaba, se decía así mismo. No podía permitir que esto siguiera así.

Kana-chan ya había tenido suficientes malas experiencias con Youkais desde la infancia como para tener que soportar más. Por qué estar al lado de él, principalmente en forma nocturna, conllevaba muchos más problemas.

Además... eso implicaba tocar otro muy _delicado_ punto…

Porqué a como siguiera todo esto, aquello significaba que Kana descubriría, tal y como Yura, que _'aquella persona_' y él, son la misma persona.

Ahora no sabía que podía ser peor. Exponer a Kana a más peligros o… a la expresión en su rostro al ser evidente la verdad sobre sus identidades… y que todo este tiempo se lo había estado ocultando.

Ahora el joven sentía culpa y remordimiento.

Kana era su mejor amiga desde Jardín de Niños y siempre habían compartido gran cantidad de momentos juntos, pero nunca de este gran secreto (que si bien una parte se debe a que él mismo negaba sus propias raices)

Era por su bien, por el bien de Kana que él mantenía oculto todo esto se repetía así mismo Rikuo. Por que a ella le daban pavor los Youkais… aunque nuevamente nos encontramos con la situación de que cuando se trata de _'aquella persona'_ ella parece hacer frente a sus temores con tal de conocerlo mejor…

Curioso… Rikuo apretó los labios y algo dentro de su pecho le dolía al meditar que Kana prefería su otro yo, el youkai que a él, el simple humano.

No podía evitar pensar que era porque estando en su forma nocturna siempre le había salvado de en cuanto aprieto ella se metía.

Suspiro otra vez mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se tumbaba de espaldas al piso de su habitación.

Ahora él aprovechaba las vacaciones de verano para no ver temporalmente a Kana y esquivar sus preguntas. No quería mentirle, pero tampoco podía decirle la verdad.

Tampoco podía decirle que Youkais y personas no podían convivir juntos para que ella no se hiciera ilusiones con su otro yo… pero lamentablemente él era prueba viviente que eso era un tabú pues su abuela y su propia madre eran humanas. Jo, que dilema.

Se avecinaban cosas difíciles que a ciencia cierta no sabía cómo las resolvería pero cuando menos allí tenía ya una firme decisión y una postura que tomar para arreglar los problemas. Pero en esta situación no tenía ni idea de qué hacer o como arreglar la situación.

_**¿Qué quería él?**_

De pronto escucho pasos en el pasillo y que alguien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

- Les pedí que no me molestarán – respondió sin ánimos desde dentro.

Nuevamente tocaron la puerta.

Algo molesto Rikuo gateo hacia la puerta y rápidamente la abrió para reclamar a sus sirvientes - Oigan, les dije que no me… me... -

Y se quedo mudo al instante al ver frente a sí a Kana.

Un fuerte escalofrío recorrió su ser al ver que la persona en la que justamente había estado pensando había aparecido frente a él como por arte de magia o coincidencia… No consideraba que el invocar personas mentalmente fuera una de los dotes heredadas por su abuelo.

- ¿K-Kana-chan? – balbuceo incrédulo sin dejar de parpadear ante la chica que le saludaba algo apenada. Rikuo entonces noto que tras de ella se encontraba Kubinashi (quien usaba una gran bufanda para cubrir su llamativa cuestión de no tener algo que mantenga su cabeza en su cuerpo) y era quién, por lo visto, había acompañado a la chica hasta su cuarto.

– S-siento mucho si te moleste, Rikuo-kun. Si no es el momento adecuado entonces vendré más al rato… –

– No, no, no, no, no...! – respondió aterrorizado al pensar que la había ofendido con su reacción anterior – No hay problema, etto... ¿Pasa algo? –

– Oh, bueno… – decía algo insegura y sonrojada de sí hablar o no – Este… mi abuelo había invitado a tu abuelo a mi casa a tomar unas copas – explicaba ella un tanto apenada de la bochornosa situación. – Y pues... verás–

– Oh, ya… – comprendió de inmediato el chico. Se puso de pie y se sacudió sus ropas. – Iré por él enseguida – agregó con una sonrisa.

Mientras salían de la casa Kana no paraba disculparse por haberle tenido que molestar. Aunque en sí esto era una costumbre en la que Rikuo tuviera que ir a casa de Kana por que su abuelo siempre hacía de las suyas, principalmente pasado de copas.

Al entrar a la casa de la chica le llego el fuerte aroma a Sake y las voces fuertes y jocosas del par de hombres mayores ya pasados de alcohol en su sangre.

Pero incluso antes de llegar a la sala la madre de Kana intercepto al par de jóvenes, igual de abochornada que su hija, pidió disculpas invitando a Rikuo a cenar a cambio por el inconveniente de haberle llamado. Él acepto cortésmente mientras su abuelo seguía charlando con su viejo amigo y desde la otra habitación hasta el comedor él podía escuchar algo como: – Mi esposa fue una mujer tan... _hic..._ hermosa que no tienes idea… _hic_ Y luche por ella a capa y espada... _hic..._ – se trataba de dar a entender un nada sobrio Supremo Comandante a su acompañante mientras hacía señas con su poca coordinación en su etílico estado.

Rikuo, sin poder evitar un tic en la ceja, moriría de vergüenza si Gyuki o algún otro miembro del Consejo vieran a su abuelo en aquel desastroso estado. Decidió hacer como si no existiera.

– Hay que admitir que las historias que narra tu abuelo son bastante interesantes, nee Rikuo-kun – dijo de pronto Kana sacándolo de sus pensamientos – Recuerdo que nos contaba muchas de esas historias cuando eramos pequeños, en el parque –

– Si… mucho – respondió él un tanto melancólico.

El joven Nura miro de soslayo a Kana que ayudaba a su madre a servir la cena mientras escuchaba de fondo la voz de su abuelo estando borracho.

Entonces Rikuo pensó que, quizás... probablemente... se estaba figurando cosas muy al extremo y sacando ideas demasiado pronto. No podría concluir realmente en algo serio hasta que supiera las verdaderas intenciones y pensamientos de Kana por _'aquella persona'_. Ni siquiera estaba realmente seguro que pensaba ella de él en su forma humana.

Aún había muchas cosas que no conocía de ella en sí como para deducir cosas tan importantes.

Quizás estaba adelantando mucho sus figuraciones sobre sus relaciones y sentimientos…

– Por cierto, Rikuo-kun… – le llamo ella sacandolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

– ¿Ocurre algo malo? – pregunto el chico cuando noto como Kana se le quedaba viendo de forma pensativa y con los palillos cerca de la boca, con el bocado a medio camino.

– No, nada… es mi imaginación, olvídalo. – se rió de si misma – Es solo qué… con esas ropas que traes ahora puestas – le señalaba ella con sus mismos palillos la indumentaria en negro y azul que traía el chico – me recordaste mucho... a _alguien_ – decía ella restándole importancia con una mano mientras con la otra cubría un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

Rikuo no pudo evitar una risita nerviosa y rascarse tras la cabeza ante la acertada observación de su amiga.

Él suspiro suavemente por enésima vez en ese día.

Nuevamente miro de forma disimulada a Kana-chan mientras tomaba de su vaso.

Cerro los ojos por un instante mientras pensaba para si mismo que si había algo de lo que podía estar completamente seguro (y tenía muy claro) es que él, en cualquiera de sus formas tanto de día como de noche, protegería a Kana, pasará lo que pasará.

Y, claro, afrontaría las consecuencias.

– Youhime~ _hic_...! –

– A-abuelo, guarda silencio! –

– Jajajajaja Vamos Nura, baila, baila _hic_... –

– Ah! Que se baje de la mesa, que se baje de la mesa! Papá, deja de echarle porras –

_**CRASH !**_

– El jarrón de mi abuela! –

– Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, Kana-chan! –

– Ajajajaja –

– Abuelo, ya baja de allí! –

– Youhime, mi amor~ –

S-si... Rikuo afrontaría hasta las últimas consecuencias de lo que podría conllevar la convivencia entre Kana y los youkais, la protegería sin lugar a dudas de lo que pueda venir a futuro... cuando menos mejor que al pobre jarrón... je je...

* * *

Primer intento de hacer una historia basada en esta serie.

Y recuerden, dormir es bueno para la salud mental.

Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias, traumas y criticas caben bien todas en un review.


End file.
